OS LuffyRobin
by TrefleV
Summary: En surfant sur internet, mon amie (Wyne-fictions sur skyrock) et moi, on s'est rendues compte qu'il n'y avait presque pas de fictions sur Luffy x Robin. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'écrire une fiction sur ce couple, prière de ne pas tenir compte du décor de l'île, je crois qu'on en avait trop pris x). Inversons les tendances ! (encore !).


_Rédigé par mon amie, donc c'est pas tout a fait comme moi je l'aurais fait. Enfin, on l'a écrit ensemble (d'ailleurs les gens qui étaient au CDI a coté de nous nous ont regardé bizarrement...), mais c'est elle qui l'a recopié sur PC, et j'ai pas changé après.  
_

_(***)_

_Les mugiwaras accostèrent sur une île avec des baobabs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Des loupcornes violets à pois verts couraient dans l'herbe bleue._

- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ça se mange ça ? _Dit Luffy_  
- Mais c'est quoi cette île de dingue ?! _S'exclama Ussop_

_Ils s'avancèrent sur la plage de sable rose._

- Nami chérie ! Robin d'amour ! Voulez-vous que je vous installe des transats ? _Dit Sanji_  
- Oui, merci, _répondit Nami_  
- Je vais faire un tour. _S'exclama Zoro_  
- Je t'accompagne, cette île a l'air SUPER géniale ! _Dit Franky_  
- Ouais, avant que tu te paumes. _Rétorqua Sanji_  
- Tu me cherches blondinette ? _Répondit Zoro_  
- Ouais exactement marimo.

_SBAM / SBAM /_

- Fermez la un peu ! _Cria Nami._  
- Bien sur Nami chérie ! _répondit joyeusement Sanji_  
- SANJI, J'AI FAIM ! _Hurla Luffy_  
- Ok, Ok, _dit Sanji, une goutte sur la tempe._ Je vais voir si il y a quelque chose à manger sur l'île.

_Brook accompagna Sanji en le gratifiant de ses incontournables blagues de squelette._  
_Ussop, Luffy et Chopper jouaient au jeu des couleurs. Sous l'œil attentif de Robin qui jouait malgré elle, le rôle de baby-sitter. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva à son tour._

- Je vais voir si il n'y a pas des restes historiques, sur cette île. _Affirma-t-elle._  
- Ouais ! _Cria Luffy en surgissant de nulle part._ Je t'accompagne, elle a l'air trop cool cette île.

_Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Nami, Ussop et Chopper. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes et Luffy ne cessait de s'extasier devant chaque grain de sable._

- Oh Robin regarde ! Le loupcorne nous a offert une fleur !

_Il courut vers la plante en forme d'immense nénuphar, laissée par l'animal, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le loupcorne quant à lui recula timidement jusqu'à disparaitre de leur vue._

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, _conseilla Robin._  
- Mais c'est marrant, tu vois quand on tape dessus ça fait une jolie fumée blanche !

_Ils respirèrent la fumée en appréciant son agréable parfum, et commencèrent à se sentir bizarre._

- Trop cool ! _Hurla Luffy_  
- Capitaine, nous devrions continuer à avancer. _Dit calmement Robin._

_Ils firent quelques pas et commencèrent à tituber. Luffy s'étonna vaguement de cette démarche, elle lui rappelait les pirates contre lesquels pariaient_ _souvent Zoro et Nami. Pourtant, ni lui ni Robin n'avaient avalé une seule goutte d'alcool._

- Et Robin...

_Il se tourna vers l'archéologue, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ne l'ayant pas vu, elle lui fonça dessus. Elle se rattrapa à l'épaule du plus jeune pour ne pas tomber, le faisant reculer. Ce dernier se retrouva donc contre un baobab. Robin à moitié écroulée sur son torse nu. Tous deux pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. La brune se redressa, sans pour autant s'écarter. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Luffy rougit et baissa les yeux, faisant sourire Robin d'une manière bien à elle. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de fixer du regard, il releva la tête et croisa furtivement les yeux bleus de Robin, sans soutenir son regard ; elle avait tout compris. Ils étaient à présent nez à nez (littéralement) et seuls quelques millimètres séparaient leurs visages. Sans trop comprendre comment, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Très vite, leur baiser s'intensifia. Le capitaine posa timidement les mains sur la taille de l'archéologue. Tandis que la main gauche de celle-ci enleva délicatement le chapeau de paille qui glissa dans le dos de Luffy, son autre main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Chacun gouttait les lèvres sucrées de l'autre, le baiser devint ardent, et leurs langues entamèrent une valse passionnée. Ils entendirent un bruit qui les fit reprendre leurs esprits. Essoufflés, ils mirent fin au baiser et s'écartèrent, visiblement surpris et confus. Soudain, Zoro apparut sorti de nulle part._

- Je me suis perdu, dit-il.

**_Fin_**

(***)

Mouahaha ! Et ben non, vous l'aurez pas votre lemon !

Petite anecdote : Zoro a décidé tout seul de venir s'incruster et tout foutre en l'air. En fait, on n'arrivait jamais a dire le couple Robin/Luffy sans se tromper et rajouter Zoro, alors voila. Lapsus révélateur x)

On en avait trop pris, je crois :p Lulu aussi. Même Robin- mais ou va le monde ? xD


End file.
